


The New Queen

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: An alien queen returns to her people with a new lover she found among the stars.





	The New Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



The new Queen hailed from another world not far unlike their own. Zeva recounted to her people how she had found the human woman, her ship having been destroyed in an asteroid storm. They accompanied one another for a time, and when Zeva had become poisoned, Evelina healed her back to full health. 

The people adorned their new queen in colorful shawls and glittering necklaces, and bards strummed their lutes and drums and sang. But perhaps the greatest part of the tale was the end, for Evelina and Zeva’s love would bless the world with the miracle of a child.


End file.
